dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Pavus/Dialogue
Dorian Pavus' dialogue contains a list of conversations he has with his companions. Dorian and Blackwall * Dorian: A Grey Warden Recruiter. That sounds interesting. * Blackwall: It's not easy finding people willing to shoulder such a terrible responsibility. * Dorian: Here I thought you poked around prisons, hunting for murderers desperate to escape the noose. * Blackwall: That's what you think of the Wardens? * Dorian: It's not such a terrible thing. Some of my best friends are murderers. * Blackwall: They are men and women, atoning for what they've done by giving of themselves. They fight for people like you. People in silks and velvets. Who talk... and judge. * Dorian: Who's judging now? * Blackwall: '''I know your kind. * '''Dorian: What do you know of "my kind", Blackwall? * Blackwall: I know that what comes out of your mouth is the same drivel that comes out of theirs. * Dorian: It might sound that way to someone who's been clubbed on the head too often. * Blackwall: Careful I don't club you on the head. * Dorian: That's what I'd expect from your kind. * Blackwall: How do you get your hair to do that, Dorian? With magic? * Dorian: With proper hygiene and grooming. Maybe all three of you should get acquainted. * Dorian: I've often wondered what the average man thinks about mage freedom. * Blackwall: If you really cared, you could ask. * Blackwall: Oh, but wait. That would involve talking to a dirty commoner like me. * Dorian: True. So much for that. * Dorian: You caught the eye of a young woman in that last village, Blackwall. * Blackwall: I'm sure you're mistaken. * Dorian: You're right. She was undoubtedly looking at me. * Blackwall: Corypheus. One of yours, isn't he? * Dorian: One of mine? Like a pet? Like a giant darkspawn hamster with aspirations of godhood? * Dorian: 'Dorian, why can't you look after your little friends? Corypheus peed on the carpet again!' * Dorian: In this analogy, the carpet is Haven. * Blackwall: Is he or is he not a Tevinter Magister? * Dorian: Meaning 'The source of everything bad and evil in the world'? They are the same, yes? * Blackwall: Certainly feels that way at times. (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Blackwall) * Blackwall: 'I understand you were asking about me and the Inquisitor at Skyhold, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Only verifying certain rumors, Big Man. You understand. * '''Blackwall: '''I'm not certain I do. Why the interest? * '''Dorian: '''Academic? Future generations will want to know. * '''Blackwall: '''Leave. It. Be. (''If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * '''Dorian: '''I overheard you are the tavern, Blackwall, asking about the Inquisitor and I. * '''Blackwall: '''I was unsure I'd heard correctly. * '''Dorian: '''You have a question? Are your whiskers quivering with curiosity? * '''Blackwall: '''I would not pry into the Inquisitor's business. * '''Dorian: '''Are you certain? I can draw diagrams. * '''Blackwall: '''No. Thank you. Dorian and Cassandra * '''Dorian: '''I must admit, Cassandra, I've never heard of these "Seekers of Truth." * '''Cassandra: '''Why would you? They do not exist in Tevinter. * '''Dorian: '''But what are they? Some manner of super-Templar? Is this one of those Southern secrets, like proper hygiene? * '''Cassandra: '''Once, we worked from the shadows, monitoring Templars and mages alike. * '''Dorian: '''Ah. That clearly worked out well. * '''Cassandra: '''Your glibness does you no credit. The Mage Rebellion was beyond even our power to control. * '''Dorian: '''Incidentally, Cassandra, I'm well aware you lied to me. * '''Cassandra: ''I'' lied to you? * Dorian: 'When you said the Mage Rebellion was beyond the power of the Seekers to control. I've since heard your Order could have prevented it, but instead lead the Templars into war once it started. * '''Cassandra: '''It... is why I left the Order, yes. * '''Dorian: '''Knee-jerk defense of your former comrades? I quite understand. * '''Cassandra: '''Your earlier judgment of the Seekers was unfair, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Oh? Were they not responsible for keeping peace with the mages? * '''Cassandra: '''And what would you say if one judged Tevinter solely on the actions of some of its Magisters and slavers? Yes, let us dismiss your homeland as not having a single redeeming quality! * '''Cassandra: '''The Seekers failed, without question, but the situation was complex and you well know it. * Cassandra: I take it your father returned to Tevinter, Dorian. * Dorian: (''Sighs) Let's hope so. * Cassandra: My father died when I was very young. I barely remember him now. * Dorian: I won't say you're lucky, because that's not true, but there are days... * Cassandra: I understand. You have my sympathy. (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Cassandra) * 'Dorian: '''Why, Cassandra, I've never seen you smile so much! * '''Cassandra: '''I am not smiling. * '''Dorian: '''Now you're not, but only because I pointed it out. * '''Cassandra: '''I am not a giddy schoolgirl, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''That would be easier to believe if you hadn't just blushed. (''If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * '''Cassandra: '''You're smiling a great deal these days, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''I always smile. People like my smile, and they should! I have excellent teeth. * '''Cassandra: '''Do you always do it while staring dreamily into the distance? * '''Dorian: '''It depends how long until dinner. Dorian and Cole * '''Dorian: '''You're not possessing a human body, Cole? You... actually look like that? * '''Cole: '''Yes. * '''Dorian: '''But a spirit's true form is always monstrous, or at least unnatural. * '''Cole: '''The world doesn't make sense to them. It's too real. That's why they look wrong. * '''Dorian: '''And... this is how you want to look? * '''Cole: '''I ''want ''to help. Looking doesn't matter. * '''Dorian: '''Can you change your form, Cole? If you wanted to look like something else? * '''Cole: '''But I don't want to look like something else. * '''Dorian: '''Hmm. There are magisters who'd be ecstatic if they could summon a demon who could pass for human. * '''Cole: '''They would use it to hurt people. * '''Dorian: '''You're right about that. They would. * '''Dorian: '''Do you need to eat, Cole? Or sleep? * '''Cole: '''I thought I had to. But I don't. The Old Songs can pull me. * '''Dorian: '''That's something. I don't know what, but it's something. * '''Dorian: '''What about when you're injured? Why do you bleed? Is it because you think you have to? * '''Cole: '''Is that why you bleed? * '''Dorian: '''I-- well-- uh, yes. You have me there. * '''Cole: You ask a lot of questions, Dorian. * Dorian: I'm curious about you. I had no idea something like you was possible! * Cole: I'm curious about you, too. * Dorian: You can ask me questions, if you like. I'm not sure why you'd want to, but-- * Cole: Oh, good! Thank you! * Dorian: I'm...going to regret this, aren't I? * Cole: 'Dorian, you said I could ask you questions. * '''Dorian: '''It's true. (Sigh) I did say that. * '''Cole: '''Why are you so angry at your father? He wants to help and you know he does, but-- * '''Dorian: '''I'm not certain I can explain it to you. * '''Cole: '''You love him, but you're angry. They mix together, boiling in the belly until it kneads into a knot. * '''Dorian: '''Sometimes... sometimes love isn't enough, Cole. * '''Cole: '"Love isn't enough." Enough what? You didn't explain, Dorian. * 'Dorian: '(Sigh) I was rather hoping I had. * 'Cole: '''His face in the stands, watching as I pass the test. So proud there's tears in his eyes. Anything to make him happy. Anything. * '''Cole: '''Why isn't that true anymore? * '''Dorian: '''Cole, this... is not the sort of discussion for walking around. Please drop it. * '''Cole: '''I'm hurting you, Dorian. Words winding, wanting, wounding. You said I could ask. * '''Dorian: '''I know I did. The things you ask are just... very personal. * '''Cole: '''But it hurts. I want to help, but it's all tangled with the love. I can't tug it loose without tearing it. * '''Cole: '''You hold him so tightly. You let it keep hurting, because you think hurting is who you are. Why would you do that? * '''Dorian: '''Can someone tell him to stop? Banish him back to the Fade or something! * '''Solas(?): '(if in party) Cole wants to help you. Maybe you should let him. * 'Dorian: ' (sigh) Marvelous! Everyone's so helpful! (or) * 'Solas(?): '(if in party) You're an adult, Dorian. You want him to stop, tell him. * 'Cole: '''I'm sorry. I keep making it worse. * '''Dorian: '''No, I'm sorry. Of course you don't understand. Just... leave me with it for now. * '''Dorian: '''I've been trying to imagine how to explain it to you, Cole. * '''Dorian: ' The thing is, sometimes the ones you love are also the ones who disappoint you the most. * '''Dorian: '''You think that if they love you, they should understand. They shouldn't want to hurt you. * '''Dorian: '''So you feel betrayed. You say things you can't ever take back. * '''Cole: '''Get out. You are no son of mine. * '''Dorian: '''Yes, like that. * '''Cole: '''He wishes he hadn't meant it. * '''Dorian: Did you enjoy the Winter Palace, Cole? * Cole: There were so many wonderful hats! * Dorian: Did you try dancing? Or did you skulk around invisibly? * Cole: Dancing is hard. You have to listen with your feet as well as your heart. * Dorian: And not poke around in the heads of the other dancers. * Cole: There's a lot to do all at once. (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * Cole: '''You're happier now, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Is that what that light, tingly feeling is? I suppose you're right. * '''Cole: '''Wishing but wondering, wounded and wistful. What if he doesn't want me after? * '''Dorian: '''But he did. * '''Cole: '''Now you're smiling! It's good. * '''Cole: Why did you leave your home, Dorian? * Dorian: You know why. I had to stop the Venatori. * Cole: It was more...it was the man with your eyes...angry, walking on cobblestones, 'I'm on my own now' * Dorian: Digging around in my head again, are you? * Cole: You said I could ask questions! * Dorian: (sigh) Rather like inviting someone into your house and they walk off with the silverware! * Dorian: Cole, you should be careful dancing around with those daggers when I'm throwing fire. * Cole: It won't hurt me. It's friendly fire. * Dorian: That doesn't always mean what you think it means. * Cole: Your clothes look like the Fade, Dorian. * Dorian: The stuff of dreams, an explosion of color and sensation wrapped in an enigma. * Cole: It's shiny. * Cole: Can you feel the bits of Fade around you when you cast spells, Dorian? * Cole: They pull around the Veil, pulled with power, then pushed through to see this side. * Dorian: So when I cast a fireball, it's just the Fade saying Peek-a-boo? * Cole: I don't think it says that. * Dorian: If it says anything other than I'm going to burn your face off, I don't want to hear it. * Dorian: Cole, are those real clothes, or-? * Cole: They're real. What else would they be? * Dorian: I thought maybe you'd conjured them, like your physical form. * Cole: Do you conjure yours? Is that why they look like that? * Dorian: Never mind, forget I said anything. * Dorian: That little trick, Cole, when you dip into someone's mind and take a drink: do you choose what you're looking for or is it random? * Cole: It has to be hurt, or a way to help the hurt. That's what calls me. * Cole: Relenus...skin tan like fine whiskey, cheekbones shaded, lips curl when he smiles...He would have said yes. * Dorian: I'll thank you not to do that again, please. * Cole: Dorian, am I handsome? * Dorian: Are you what? * Cole: You say you're handsome all the time. Am I? I can't tell. * Dorian: You're all right. Might want to rethink the hats. * Cole: But I like my hats. * Cole: Dorian, what's a slave? * Dorian: Festus bei um canaverum! * Cole: But you said I could ask questions! * Dorian: That's true. Just...go ask the Inquisitor this one,. * Cole: Dorian, I really wish you would tell me. * Dorian: I drew you a diagram. Isn't that enough? * Cole: No. * Dorian: Good. Because the thought of you trying that frightens me more than a little. * Dorian: Cole, the wooden duck I found on my bed... was that you? * Cole: No. I'm not a wooden duck. * Dorian: I mean did you put it there? * Cole: Yes? I couldn't find one with little wheels, though. I'm sorry. * Dorian: Cole, do you hear magic? * Cole: Yes. I do. Don't you? * Dorian: Spells sometimes makes a sound but... I don't think we hear the same thing. * Cole: Don't your spells whisper things to you? What is and could be, music in the mind of strange, far away places? * Dorian: Not lately. * Cole: Then we don't hear the same thing. * Dorian: Cole, you saw Corypheus when he attacked Haven. What was your... read on him? * Cole: Fear inside. Blackness like a pool of hate. So much has changed, I need to stop it. Bend it to my will. * Dorian: Did he actually walk into the Black City? Is that true? * Cole: Betrayal, blurred at the edges, like a faded painting. Too long ago, so much confusion. * Dorian: I'll... take that as a "maybe." * Cole: There were people trying to kill me. That makes it harder. * Dorian: Any progress on protecting yourself from binding, Cole? * Cole: Not yet. * Dorian: Hop to it! You're quick with those daggers. I'd rather not have them pointed at me. Dorian and Iron Bull * Dorian: I hope it doesn't bother you to travel alongside a "Vint," Iron Bull. * Iron Bull: That what you are? You people all kind of look the same to me. * Dorian: I'm also a mage. Would you prefer me bound and leashed? * Iron Bull: I'd buy you dinner first. * Dorian: Hopefully before you sewed my mouth shut. * Iron Bull: Depends how much you keep yapping. * Iron Bull: Must grind your gristle the "Elder One" is some crazy Vint asshole, huh? * Dorian: I'm not thrilled to discover we should take those old legends at face value. * Iron Bull: Guess he thinks the modern Imperium is a real letdown, too. * Dorian: Why wouldn't he? Tevinter once covered all Thedas, its glory only matched by its depravity. * Dorian: It'd be like Koslun showing up and learning the Qunari didn't conquer the world after all. * Iron Bull: Hmm, yes. Priesthood's been trying to explain that one for centuries. * Iron Bull: Nice work with the magic back there, Dorian. You're pretty good at blowing guys up. * Dorian: It's significantly more impressive than hitting them with a sharp piece of metal. * Iron Bull: Hey, whoa, let's not get crazy * Iron Bull: Dorian, you've been to Minrathous, right? * Dorian: Of course. I'm not a plebian. * Iron Bull: You ever been to that place in the Vivazzi Plaza? With the big, cracked bell hanging off the roof? * Dorian: With the dancers, yes. You're making me homesick. * Dorian: You've killed lots of my countrymen, I take it? * Iron Bull: Sure, usually when I'm being paid for it. * Dorian: What? Never just for fun? * Iron Bull: I'm here, aren't I? Man's gotta take his fun where he can get it. * Iron Bull: That staff's in pretty good shape, Dorian. * Iron Bull: Do you spend a lot of time polishing it? * Dorian: (Groans.) * Dorian: No Qunari would accept a Tevinter mage so easily... unless it was a ruse. When should I expect a knife in the back? * Iron Bull: You ever use that fancy magic of yours to burn down a dormitory full of kids? * Dorian: Err... not today. * Iron Bull: (Laughs.) Then I wouldn't worry. Lots of other people need a knife in the back first. * Dorian: Watch where you're pointing that thing! * Iron Bull: Dirty. * Dorian: Vishante kaffas! I meant your weapon! * Iron Bull: Think I know what your problem is, Dorian. * Dorian: I have only the one? * Iron Bull: You see a man who's burned out, who left his people and entire life behind... and for what? * Dorian: You're not suggesting we're similar. * Iron Bull: How's that mirror treating you? Pretty picture, isn't it? * Dorian: I may vomit. * Iron Bull: Wait, wait, I'll flex a little for you. Make it easier. * Dorian: What does the Qunari priesthood tell your people about losing the war? * Iron Bull: Ehn. The usual. Water comes, water goes, but eventually the tides wear away the mountain. Blah, blah, blah. * Dorian: They've been fighting Tevinter for centuries and still haven't won. * Iron Bull: Wait, you think we've been at war all this time? * Dorian: It's barely an eye-watering slap fight, I'll grant you, but every now and again it heats up. * Iron Bull: (Chuckles.) That's just force of habit. A real invasion's different. * Dorian: What are they waiting for? * Iron Bull: Don't know. Someone to tell someone to tell someone it's on again, I guess. * Dorian: So they're the Chargers and you're the Bull. That's clever. * Iron Bull: Worked that out on your own, did ya? * Iron Bull: You gotta keep the name simple, so the nobles get it. They pay us to fight, not to entertain at tea. * Dorian: That I'd like to see. (If neither is in a romance with the Inquisitor) * Iron Bull: So, Dorian, about last night... * Dorian: (Sighs) Discretion isn't your thing, is it? * Iron Bull: Three times! Also, do you want them back, or did you leave those like a token? Or...wait, did you "forget" them so you'd have an excuse to come back? You sly dog! * Dorian: If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come. * Iron Bull: Speak for yourself. Dorian and Sera * * Dorian: Where did you get all those arrows, Sera? You've got hundreds. * Sera: From your arse! * Dorian: Well my arse should open up a shop! Apparently it's quite prolific. * Dorian: '''Indulge me, Sera. What do you think of when I say "demon?" * '''Sera: Arrows. * Dorian: '''Fine. "Magister?" * '''Sera: '''Arrows. * '''Dorian: '''Not helpful. But given our history, I'll accept it. "Thaumaturgy?" * '''Sera: What? * Dorian: '''Magical endeavors. Helpful wonders. * '''Sera: '''Ohhh. Arrows. * '''Dorian: (Sighs.) * Dorian: 'I can't believe you're scared of magic, Sera. It's a gift as mundane to me as your bow to you. Surely you see there's nothing to fear in a properly used tool? * '''Sera: '''Tell that to all the "proper" mages wavin' their tools in peoples' faces. * '''Dorian: '''There's an image. * '''Sera: '''What about Coryphemus? How many "proper tools" does he have under him? * '''Varric: '(if in party) Not hardly enough, if you ask me. * 'Sera: '''And the rebel mages? How many "proper tools" have they raised? * '''Dorian: '''That's not-- I don't think I can continue. * '''Sera: '''Right, well, I don't care how gifted you are. Don't cram it where it's not wanted. * '''Vivienne: '(if in party) Maker, how does she not know? * 'Blackwall: '(if in party) (Laughs) * 'Cole: '(if in party) I'm lost. * 'Sera: '''What, Dorian? Stop looking at me. * '''Dorian: '''I'm wondering if familiarity would cure your suspicion of magic. * '''Sera: '''I don't need to be familiar with your tool. * '''Dorian: '''Please stop saying "tool," and consider how much magic can accomplish. There are benefits for you and everyone; as the Maker said, "magic exists to serve." * '''Sera: '''I don't care. I like you, Dorian. Don't ruin it. (''If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * 'Sera: '''You and the Inquisitor, hey? What is that like? Jousting? * '''Dorian: '''Fewer horses, marginally. More cheering, definitely. * '''Sera: '(Laughs) Nice. * '''Sera: '''You don't laugh like a Tevinter. * '''Dorian: '''How is a Tevinter supposed to laugh, exactly? * '''Sera: Cruel and stupid, like... (cackles.) * Dorian: '''Oh no. You're not allowed to laugh like that until you get your magister license. * '''Sera: Knew it! Varric owes me a sovereign. Dorian and Solas * Dorian: Solas, I take it you study spirits? * Solas: I do. * Dorian: Back in my homeland, we keep spirits as servants. * Solas: So I've been told. * Dorian: The things they can be made to be are quite marvelous, you should see them. * Solas: The Tevinter Imperium is not the safest place for an elf. * Dorian: Ah, yes. Point taken. * Dorian: Do you use spirits as servants, Solas? You'd have no trouble capturing them. * Solas: No. They are intelligent, living creatures. Binding them against their will is reprehensible. * Dorian: How much "will" do they have? They're amorphous constructs of the Fade. * Solas: Hmm * Dorian: There's no harm putting them to constructive use, and most mages back home treat them well. * Solas: And any that show any magical talent are freed, are they not? * Dorian: What? Spirits don't have magical talent. * Solas: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about your slaves. * Dorian: Solas, that little flare you sometimes do with your staff... You're redirecting ambient energy to your personal aura? * Solas: Yes. The effect clears magical energy and creates a minor randomized barrier to impair incoming magic. * Dorian: Fascinating. It's a Tevinter technique. I've never seen anyone in this part of the world do it. * Solas: The technique is not Tevinter. It is elven. * Dorian: Oh! That means we... never mind, then. * Solas: But do go on about the wonders of Tevinter magic. * Solas: I am surprised you do not practice blood magic, Dorian. Is it not popular in Tevinter? * Dorian: While we're sharing surprises, you've done a lot less dancing naked in the moonlight than expected. * Solas: Tevinter lore about elves remains accurate as always. * Dorian: I wanted to see you make flowers bloom with your song, just once. * Dorian: Solas, what's this whole look of yours about? * Solas: I'm sorry? * Dorian: No, that outfit is sorry. What are you supposed to be? Some kind of woodsman? * Dorian: Is this a Dalish thing? Don't you dislike the Dalish? Or is it some kind of statement? * Solas: No. * Dorian: Well, it says "apostate hobo" to me. (If Vivienne is in the party) * Vivienne: "Unwashed apostate hobo", more specifically. * Dorian: Solas, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. * Dorian: The elven city of Arlathan sounds like a magical place, and for my ancestors to have destroyed it... * Solas: Dorian... hush. * Solas: Empires rise and fall. Arlathan was no more "innocent" than your own Tevinter in its time. * Solas: Your nostalgia for the ancient elves, however romanticized, is pointless. * Solas: If you wish to make amends for past transgressions, free the slaves of all races who live in Tevinter today. * Dorian: I... don't know that I can do that. * Solas: Then how sorry are you? * Solas: I notice you used a nullification enchantment combined with an offensive attack. * Dorian: The nullification disrupts any ambient magic lying about. Things then burn hotter. * Solas: Don't you then waste an inordinate amount of magic overcoming your own nullification? * Dorian: Ah, no. I warp the Veil slightly to effect distance between the spells. * Solas: Of course. Have you considering snapping the Veil-warp to enhance the relative energy? * Dorian: Like cracking a whip? Yes, tried it once. Made my teeth taste funny. (If Sera is in the party) * Sera: Two of you doesn't make this normal! * Dorian: I can't believe you entered the Fade. Physically. * Solas: You think that is an achievement of which to be proud? * Dorian: It's the second time that's been done in all of history. That's not nothing, Solas. * Solas: In all of human history. * Dorian: The Fade is still a mystery to us humans, yes. Probably always will be. * Solas: Perhaps it's best it remain that way. * Dorian: Let me get this straight, Solas. * Dorian: You're an apostate - neither Dalish nor city elf - who lived alone in the woods studying spirits. * Solas: Is that a problem for you? * Dorian: No, no. You're a special and unique snowflake. Live the dream. * Solas: Your magical skill is impressive, Dorian. * Dorian: You're not the first to say so. * Solas: Would you not conserve magical energy with a less... flashy... style, however? * Dorian: Yes, and I'd live longer if I only ate rice and boiled vegetables, but that's just as unlikely. Dorian and Varric * Dorian: So Varric, are you and Cassandra... ? * Varric: What? No! Why would you even ask that? * Dorian: Truly? Bizarre. * Varric: Just because two people dislike each other doesn't mean they're about to kiss, Sparkler. * Dorian: Not according to your books. * Varric: Don't mistake me for that hack who wrote Hard in Hightown II. I can spell. Dorian and Vivienne * Vivienne: '''I presume you know what they'll say about Corypheus, Dorian? * '''Dorian: Darkspawn? Madman? Relic of an unwanted past? Don't keep me in suspence. * Vivienne: They will say he is Tevinter. * Dorian: *sarcastic voice* No! * Vivienne: I am aware you claim to be here to counter that. But the damage is done. * Dorian: '''I'm not here on behalf of my nation's reputation, Vivienne. I'm here to do what is right. * '''Vivienne: If only more of your countrymen felt as you do. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues